Day at the Beach
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Max and his Family got lucky once again by winning a trip to LA. While on this trip Max ends up getting lucky in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, worked for or know anyone who owns, worked for Disney's** _ **Hannah Montana**_ **, as well as Wizards of Waverly Place in any way.**

* * *

Author note: in this story Max Russo ( played by Jake T. Austin) is 16 year old and his family takes a vacation to Los Angeles ,California. While on vacation he meets a 14 year old boy named Rico Suave. (played by Moises Arias)

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

The Russo family were getting ready to go on a another Vacation that they won in a radio contest. Alex was in her room packing and Jerry and Theresa are getting ready to go out. Justin and Max were in the kitchen making a Sandwich for themselves Jerry sees the boys in the kitchen.

"I want you two done packing by the time we get back. your mother and i have a million errands to run before we leave tomorrow."

"Don't worry, dad we will."

After that Jerry and Theresa left the house Max and Justin finished eating their sandwich.

"Hey Justin, do you want to do it tonight before be leave tomorrow?"

"No, what if Alex and catch us?

"I'm fine with that. She is asleep and if she wakes up and catch us she can join us if she wants too."

"Fine let's go. you 're such a slut Max"

"Yeah i know." max smiled

Justin and Max left the kitchen and went upstairs to Max's room Max took out his wand. In a flash, the clothes jumped inside his suitcase, and the bag closed itself. Max took his suitcase off his bed. Justin and Max begin to take of their clothes Max has been having sex with his siblings since he was ten. Sometimes he had sex with Zeke, Dean and Mason and a lot of other guys he had had sex with.

After they took of clothes they start to make out the kiss broke and Max went on his knees he grabbed Justin's 9 inch dick. Justin gave out a moan as Max slowly jacked him off Max took the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it. Max started to suck faster as he heard Justin moaning. Justin for one could not take it anymore and started to face fuck Max. Max for one took it like a pro. It only took a few more bobs for Justin to be on edge. Justin shot his load into Max's mouth After shooting his load into Max's mouth, which the young boy swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. The two boys started making out with Justin tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke, Justin began sucking on Max's neck leaving a hecky However Justin was not done leaving marks on Max's body. He also gave him four more heckys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly. After Justin was done leaving marks on Max's body he grabbed hold of Max's twelve inch dick He gave it a few yanks before sliding it all the way into his mouth. Max moan as Justin sucked his dick he start to suck faster after hearing Max moaning. Max start to face fuck Justin after a few more bobs for Max to be on edge. Max shot his load into Justin's mouth. After swallowing Max's load the two began making out once more. When the kissing broke Justin was again hard. Max went on his hands and and knees to get ready to be fucked. Before Justin starts fucking away he wants to rim the boy. Once max felt Justin's rim work he started to moan. Justin grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Max's ass Both boys started to moan and Justin went hard and fast max start to moan after hearing Max moan. Justin went faster and faster Max just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Justin was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Justin shot his load deep inside Max's ass. Then Max started to pass out. When max was passed out Justin kiss his brother on the forehead. He got his clothes and left the room.

The next day Max got up and went to the washroom after he was done he went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast he was waiting for the rest of his family to get up so they can leave. While he was for his family he heard the doorbell when he answer it. On the other side was Mason.

"Hey Mason.

"Hey Max, is justin awake yet?"

"No not yet. Is he still asleep."

"Oh ok. I was hoping the three of can have some fun together before you guys leave."

"Well justin and I had sex last night."

"That's cool."

"Hey how about i gave you a blowjob before the other wake up?"

"Ok."

Max went to his knees and Mason pull down his pants and boxers reveling his twelve inch dick. Max grabbed it and he gave it a few yanks before sliding it to his mouth. Mason moan as Max suck his dick after hearing Mason moan Max start to suck faster and Mason start to face fuck him. After a few more bobs Mason shot his load into Max's mouth Max love Mason's cum it was better then Justin's. After swallowing Mason's load Mason pull his pants back up. They start to hear someone come downstairs. It was Jerry and Theresa.

"Hey Mason, do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs. Russo.

Mason left and everybody ate breakfast after they were done they went downstairs and they were piled inside a cab, leaving for the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile in LA, Rico was done eating his breakfast as he was getting ready for work at the shack. He heard the doorbell ring he went to answer it he open the door and on the other side it was Olliver.

"What's up Rico?"

"Nothing much. Just getting ready to go to the shack."

"Oh ok. I thought maybe we could have sex before you go"

"Sure. why not, i got time."

The boys went to Rico's room they close the door and Oliver was on his knees looking up at Rico he start undoing Rico's pants. Once they were down he pulled down Rico's boxers down reveling his ten inch dick. Oliver's eyes widen and looked at Rico.

"Damn Rico. i love your big dick."

"Yeah i know you do. Start sucking as this is going in your ass as well."

Oliver soon grabbed hold of Rico's dick and soon slid it in his mouth Rico moan as Oliver sucked his dick. After hearing Rico moan Oliver start to suck faster soon Rico face fuck Oliver after a few thrusts Rico stopped face fucking him and Oliver pull the dick out his mouth they went to the bed and Oliver pull down his pants and boxers. He wanted that thing up his ass so bad.

"Just fuck me already. Fuck me with that monster please"

Rico smiled and had Oliver on his hands and knees soon Rico stared rimming him until Oliver was ready Rico started off slow and as every inch went inside Oliver moaned. Soon enough Oliver had all ten inches inside of him. Rico started thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Oliver was really being pounded. The pounding lasted a good ten minutes until Oliver was on edge and soon shot his load all over himself and the floor. Once that happened Rico started to fuck faster and harder After few more thrusts Rico shot his load deep inside Oliver's ass. Rico soon pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants back up. The boys start to make out.

"Fuck Rico. that was amazing."

"Thanks. We can do this again tonight if you want."

The boys left the room and Rico went to the Beach shack.

* * *

Meanwhile the Russo family was having a great time in LA. they went to the Beach only a few ppl was there Max saw a lot of cute boys in nothing but shorts with and without tank tops after a while he got bored so he desided to go surfing after 15 minutes of surfing he got thirsty and went to back to the beach. He went to a beach shack it was empty and no one was here. He saw a cute boy who looks 2 years younger then him with a T shirt that said Rico's Surf Shop.

"Hi i'm Rico. what can i get for you?"

Hey Rico. can i get something to drink? I'm so thirsty."

"Sure.

He gives Max a soda after Max was done drinking the soda. He put his hand in his pocket and took out wallet there were no money in it and he left his wand back home.

"Hey i have no money. Is there anything i can do for the payment?

Rico looks at the hot sexy boy and smiled.

"Well there is something you can do."

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the first chapter? Please let me know. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Ok. what is it?"

"I want you to blow me"

"What?!"

"I want you to suck my dick.'

"I know. But we can't do it here. What if someone catches us?"

"Who? The shack has been empty since this morning."

"Fine"

Max jumped over the counter and into the shack beside him. He went on his knees and grab Rico's shorts and boxers, pulling them down reveling his ten inch dick. Max was surprised when he saw Rico's dick.

""Damn Rico"

"Yeah i know. Now suck it and this is going in your ass too."

"Really dude?"

"Yes Really."

Max sighed. He grabbed hold of Rico's dick Rico gave out a moan as Max slowly jacked him off. Max put the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it. Rico moan as Max sucked his dick he could not take it anymore and started to face fuck Max. Max start to suck faster after a few more bobs for Rico be on edge. He shot his load into Max's mouth. Max swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. After swallowing Rico's load Rico pull his shorts and boxers back up.

"There. We're done."

Max starts to walk away but Rico stops him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not finish with you. I haven't fucked you yet.

"Dude really here on the beach"

"Yes. now go over there and get on your hands and knees"

Rico grab a beach towel and Max went to a beach chair he pull down his shorts and boxers and went on his hands and knees to get ready to be fucked. Rico lay down the towel and pull down his shorts and boxers and went on his knees.

"Just fuck me already."

Before rico starts fucking away he wants to rim the boy. He started rimming him until Max was ready Rico grab his dick gave it a few yanks and put it into Max's ass. He started off slow until

every inch went inside Max started to moaned. Soon enough Max had all ten inches inside of him. Rico started thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Max was really being pounded. The pounding lasted a good 16 minutes until Max was on edge and soon shot his load all himself and the towel Once that happened Rico started to fuck faster and harder After few more thrusts Rico shot his load deep inside Max's ass. Rico soon pulled his dick out and pulled his shorts and boxers back up.

"There we're done."

"Wait. do you want me to return the favor?"

"No way. You're not fucking me. My ass is a no go zone and I don't give blowies."

"Come on. Please."

"Fine. come to my house tonight."

"Ok" can i bring someone?

"yeah sure"

Max got up and pulled his short boxers back up and went back to his family.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 2? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Max left the shack and went back to his family. They were still at the Beach and max wonder if they noticed he been gone for so long. He saw Justin talking to some girls and some cute boys hitting on Alex but they didn't know that she has a boyfriend. Jerry and Theresa were relaxing on the beach. So his family probably didn't noticed he been gone for a long time. Justin saw max and he walked to him.

"Hey Max, i was talking to some girls over there. Do you wanna have some fun with them?"

"No thanks. Maybe some other time."

"Ok then."

"Anyway i meet this cute boy name Rico and he has a great dick."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"Yeah. i did it because i had no money and i had to do something for the payment."

"That's nice. I wish joined in to have fun with you guys"

"Well after we had sex i asked if i can return the favor and said to come to house tonight. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"By the way what were you and the girls talking about?"

"We talked about you and they gave me some concert tickets and a backstage pass."

"That's cool. Tickets to what concert?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Hannah Montana? I think saw her on our Teen Cruise to Hawaii."

The Russo family enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach then they went back at the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Beach shack Rico was done for the day and he closed the shack. After he closed the shack he want home. He can't stop thinking about the boy he fucked today. The boy was cute and he wanted to fuck him again. He knows that he is coming to his house tonight and he is being someone over. When Rico got home someone was waiting for him it was his Brother Mateo Suave. They went into the house and sit in the living room. Both of them were home alone.

"Hey Bro. i was waiting for you. What happened at the shack today?"

"Nothing much. I fucked a cute boy today and his ass felt awesome."

"That's cool. What's his name?"

"I don't know. I didn't asked. But i'll ask him when he comes over tonight."

"He's coming here tonight?"

"Yeah, wanna join us."

"No thanks, i'm going to hung out with some of my friends tonight."

"Ok,. I'll ask Oliver then."

"So do you want to have sex before mom and dad come home?"

"Yeah sure."

The boys left the living room and they went to Rico's room and lock the door then they took off their clothes. They started to make out for a few minutes then Mateo went on his knees and he start undoing Rico's pants. After that he pulled down Rico's boxers revealing his ten inch dick.

"Wow, nice dick bro."

"Thanks"

Mateo grabbed Rico's dick and sid it into his mouth Rico moan as his brother sucked his dick after hearing Rico moan Mateo start to suck faster soon Rico face fuck his brother after a few thrusts Rico stopped face fucking him and they went to the bed Rico pull down mateo's pants and boxers. Mateo went on the bed and got on his hands and knees and Rico stared rimming him until Mateo was ready Rico started off slow and as every inch went inside Mateo moaned. Soon enough Mateo had five inches inside of him. Rico started thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Mateo was really being pounded. The pounding lasted a good 11 minutes until mateo was on the edge and shot his load all over himself and floor. Once that happened Rico started to fuck faster and harder After few more thrusts Rico shot his load deep inside his brother's ass. Rico soon pulled out and lay on the bed than The boys start to make out.

"That was amazing. I gotta go. See you later."

"Ok bye."

Mateo put his clothes back on and left the room and Rico got out his phone and called Oliver.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

* * *

Back at the hotel Max and Justin wanted to go to Rico's house they told their parents that they meet someone and he wanted to spend the night at their place. After they left the room they use the tracking spell to find Rico's house after a hour of walking they found his house and ring the doorbell. Rico heard the doorbell and answer the door.

"Hey, remember me i brought my brother Justin."

"Hey, you made it. Come on in."

"You didn't tell me your name the last time we met."

"It's Max."

Oliver came out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Hey Rico, who was at the door?"

"This is Max the guy i was telling you about and this is his brother Justin."

"What's up?"

 _*Max was right Rico does looks cute And his friend looks cute too.*_

"Ok Oliver you take Justin and Max you are with me."

"Ok."

"Fine with me,"

Max and Rico left the living room and went upstairs after the boys left Oliver and Justin start to take off their clothes once there were off they start to make out. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes and when it broke Oliver went on his knees and grabbed of Justin's 9 inch dick and begin to suck on it Justin start to moan hearing Justin moaned made him suck faster and Justin started to face fuck Oliver after a few more bobs for Justin to be on the edge. Justin shot his load in Oliver's mouth after swallowing Justin's load the boys began to make out again with Justin tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke Justin began sucking on Oliver's neck and body leaving a heckys on his neck and body after Justin was done he grabbed hold of Oliver's 9 inch dick He gave it a few yanks before sliding it into his mouth. Oliver moan as Justin sucked his dick he start to suck faster after hearing Oliver moaning. Oliver start to face fuck Justin after a few more bobs for Oliver to be on edge. Oliver shot his load into Justin's mouth. After swallowing Oliver's load the two began making out once more. When the kissing broke Oliver's dick was hard Justin lay down in the sofa to get ready to be fucked. Oliver started to rim Justin's ass and Justin started to moan after Oliver was done he grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Justin's ass. both boys started to moan and Oliver want hard and fast Justin start to moan after hearing Justin moan Oliver went faster and faster Justin just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. The pounding lasted for 11 minutes Oliver was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then he shot his load in Justin's ass. Oliver took his dick out and the boys started to make out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile upstairs…**

Max and Rico left the living room and went upstairs they went to Rico's room and Rico locked the door. After that they started to take off clothes except for their boxers.

"So who's sucking first? You or me?"

"I sucked you last time."

"Fine."

Rico went on his knees and pull down Max's boxer's revealing his twelve inch dick. Rico was surprised that Max's dick was bigger than his dick. He grabbed max's dick he gave it a few yanks before sliding it into his mouth then he started sucking it. Max moan as Rico sucked his dick he started to face fuck Rico. Rico took it like a pro. After a few more bobs for Max to be on edge. He shot his load in Rico's mouth. Rico swallowed Max's load then he pulled Max's dick out.

"That was hot. Now the real fun begins. Go lay on the bed face down."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Rico did what Max said and lay down on his bed face down then max crawl on the bed and started to kiss Rico's neck then he kisses down his back then Max moved towards Rico's boxers he pull them down then Max started rimming Rico's ass then he heard the young boy moan max continued to rim the boy after he was done he put his finger in his mouth and sucked on it then he took it out and put it in Rico's ass. Max started to finger fuck Rico moan as max finger fucked him. Max fuck him with finger for a few minutes Then Max add another finger and Rico moan again Max continued to finger fuck him for a few more minutes. Then Max took his fingers out.

"Fuck me please" Rico said as he begged Max to fuck him.

"Shut the fuck up, you get fucked when your good and ready."

Max went back to rim Rico's ass again and Rico is loving this max continued for a few more minutes.

"Ok. you're good. Are you ready?"

"YES!"

Max grab his dick gave it strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Rico's ass He started off slow until every inch went inside of him. Soon enough Rico had twelve inches inside of him. Max started thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Rico

was really being pounded. The pounding lasted a good 20 minutes until Rico was on edge and soon shot his load all himself and on his bed. Once that happened Max started to fuck faster and harder After few more thrusts Max shot his load deep inside Rico's ass. Max pulled his dick out and the boys start to make out.

"That was hot. You are good at being on top."

"Thanks. I have some tickets to a concert"

"Tickets to Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool. Are you going to that concert?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

 **The end of chapter 3.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 3? Please let me know. And i'm sorry for not updating this story i had a hard time coming up with a idea and i think i need to do better at the sex scene in my stories.**

 **PS: Mateo suave is played my** **Moises Arias's brother** **Mateo Arias he made a few appears on Hannah Montana.**


End file.
